


Shattered

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Despair, F/F, Heavy Angst, Punching, Punching a Mirror, Read at Your Own Risk, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celes’ lips curved into a sickening wide smirk, her eyes resembling spirals of madness in spite of the tears that fell from them, despair clinging to her as a parasite clang to its host.The gambler had finally given in to despair albeit briefly, since she's stopped from causing further damage to herself by two of her classmates.





	Shattered

Celes felt as if she was spiraling out of control, the voices within her head too loud and pompous to give her room to think logically. She felt sick to her stomach, but she couldn’t do anything about it since she was fighting a war she had been losing since the first instance it had begun.

It didn’t help either that her reflection, or what it was supposed to be her reflection, was openly mocking her, reminding her about the horrendous truth she tried to hide underneath a mask… It truly didn’t fucking help that it was pointing out every single one of Celes’ flaws, be them physical, emotional or psychological, in such a twisted way hence bringing her down so ruthlessly that not even a professional torturer could.

“ **_Shut the Hell up!_ **” The distressed gambler screamed, unconsciously smashing her fist against the bathroom’s mirror. The immediate release was so pleasant that Celes couldn’t avoid sighing in delight as her fist twitched.

Celes’ lips curved into a sickening wide smirk, her eyes resembling spirals of madness in spite of the tears that fell from them, despair clinging to her as a parasite clang to its host. Boiling hot, so enjoyable and intoxicating, began to drip from her fist, falling to the sink in an uneven way.

However, everything came into a halt when she was pressed against something soft and warm… A body, Celes deduced as she snapped out of her trance.

The gambler looked past from the person who was holding her tightly, only to find her classmate, Sakura Oogami, placing a door down carefully against a wall. Or that’s what Celes thought she was doing anyways, her vision was too blurry to distinguish shades and shapes that didn’t make sense at all.

“The fuck…” Celes began to mumble, only to be stopped by a gentle squeeze. Oh right, she had almost forgotten about the little fact that someone had literally pulled her out of her chance abruptly by almost smashing Celes’ body to theirs.

Despite how messed up Celes’ vision was, her olfactory sense still worked, and pretty well. It was as if Celes could breathe in every single smell since they had been strengthened for some reason or another. Thanks to that, she was capable to deduce that the one who was holding her, was the girl who she had fawned over since she first met her: Kyoko Kirigiri.

“K-Kiri?” Celes couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, everything was too much.

She couldn’t feel her right hand, and she was sure that that didn’t mean anything good.

_“Don’t tell me that I’ve actually pierced a vein or an artery...How? The fucking mirror isn’t that damn thick!”_

Everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up, Celes was in the white and bright infirmary. She hated it. It was way too white and bright for her own taste, and it made her head hurt like Hell.

Her right hand was dressed up, IVs piercing through the skin of her left one. She had really lost her damn mind when she locked herself up in the bathroom, Celes thought.

The gambler groaned, action that actually boosted the headache.

“While I’m glad you’re awake… I must say this here and now.” A soft voice said. Celes tilted her head to see who it was, and found out that it was Kyoko. Celes bit her lower lip as Kyoko looked back, as if she was scanning that there wasn’t anyone on the other side of the door.

“Could you fucking not do that again? I thought I’d lose you!”

Celes chuckled.

Celes had thought so too, but oh how wrong she had been.


End file.
